


Hospital Sorrows

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  While Scully sleeps, Mulder mourns.<br/>Disclaimer:  Chris Carter owns all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hospital Sorrows

Scully’s asleep, and Mulder can’t tell whether it’s because of the drugs they’re pumping into her. It doesn’t matter. He’s not supposed to be in the hospital. Visiting hours are long over, and he’d only gotten into her room by sneaking past the night nurse. If Scully was awake, he isn’t sure what he’d do. 

He takes her hand, cradling it in his own. Her skin is tacky, sticky with perspiration. Mulder wonders if the medication is making her sweat. Scully’s unresponsive, unaware, and he thinks it’s for the best. He doesn’t have the words to convey the remorse he feels. How he isn’t sure how he could go on without her. How much he needs her, to keep him in line, to keep him focused, to keep him true. 

Pressing his forehead to her fingers, he screams silently, mourning for everything that’s gone wrong, for her, for the downward spiral their lives seem to be twined into. He can’t let her know, though, not while she’s awake, when he has to be her strength. 

Tonight, though, he’ll cry.


End file.
